Hyun/Rozmowy
Odcinek 1 ♥ Pracowałaś już w kafejce albo w barze? A. Tak, oczywiście! B. Niekoniecznie, ale szybko się uczę! +5 (ILUSTRACJA) C. Ech... Przygotowywałam posiłki i nakrywałam do stołu u mnie w domu! // ♥ Jaka jest twoja główna zaleta? A. Uprzejmość. // B. Jestem uczynna. -5 C. Mój humor. +5 ♥ Co to jest macchiato? A. Domyślam się, że to rodzaj kawy... B. Kawa z mlekiem dla hipsterów. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) C. Czekolada z mlekiem i z kawałkami orzechów laskowych uwieńczona mleczną pianką. ♥ Uzupełnij ten ciąg słów: capuccino, obrus, stół... A. Widelec. B. Łyżka. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) C. Nóż. ♥ Ale... Może chciałabyś się czegoś napić? Nikogo nie ma i właśnie miałem sobie zrobić przerwę. A. Tak, z przyjemnością! +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. To bardzo miłe, ale niestety mam już coś w planach. // ♥ Co ci podać? A. Poproszę lemoniadę. B. Poproszę wódkę z red bullem. C. Poproszę kawę. +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) ♥ Su, powiedz, nigdy wcześniej cię tutaj nie widziałem... A spotykamy tutaj praktycznie wszystkich. Wnioskuję, że jesteś tutaj od niedawna. A. Zgadza się, Sherlocku! +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nie do końca... // ♥ Skoro je znasz, to domyślam się, że masz swoje ulubione miejsca, przyjaciół, chłopaka? A. Ech, tak, mam kilku przyjaciół z liceum, którzy tutaj zostali. Ale przyjechałam dopiero dzisiaj rano. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. To dosyć osobiste pytanie... Odcinek 2 ♥ Jestem pewien, że tak samo będzie w twoim przypadku. A. Mam nadzieję... Onieśmiela mnie to, że jeszcze jej nie znam. // B. Jestem pewna. Uda mi się. +5 ♥ Słucham zamówień. Przygotuję ci je. A. Więc tak. Był szejk mleczny sojowo-brzoskwiniowy, mocna kawa z cukrem i odrobiną mleka oraz lemoniada. // B. Potrzebny mi jest szejk mleczny sojowo-brzoskwiniowy, duża kawa bez cukry z odrobiną mleka oraz lemoniada. // C. Szejk mleczny sojowo-brzoskwiniowy, mocna kawa bez cukru z odrobiną mleka oraz lemoniada. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Dalej wszystko gra? A. Trochę onieśmiela mnie po prostu to, że jestem w taki sposób obserwowana... +5 B. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będę musiała sobie jakoś poradzić. // (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Widzisz, nigdy w ciebie nie wątpiłem. A. A ty przypadkiem nie wywarłeś na Clemence presji, żeby podjęła taką, a nie inną decyzję? +5 (dalsza rozmowa) B. Przede wszystkim jestem ci wdzięczna za twoją dzisiejszą pomoc. // ♥ Wszystkie, poza tobą, przyznaję... Ale były tylko trzy inne! A. Zrobiłeś to... dla mnie? // B. To niezbyt uczciwe... - ♥ Mamy szczęście, że nasza nowa rekrutka jest taka zmotywowana. A. Tak! Ostrzegałam cię. Mówiłam, że chcę dostać tę pracę. - B. Nie miałam dziś rano zajęć, więc skorzystałam z okazji... // C. Zmotywowana tak, i mam nadzieję, że trochę mniej niezdarna, niż mogłoby się wydawać podczas mojego dnia próbnego... +5 Odcinek 3 ♥ Tak wcześnie? Myślałem, że cię zobaczę dopiero dziś po południu. Jak to? A. Clemence wysłała mi wiadomość, żeby przyjść na 9:00. Ucieszyłam się. // B. Bo miałam przyjść po południu... Tylko, że dla Clemence popołudnie zaczyna się najwyraźniej o 9 rano… - ♥ Kampus jest ogromny i przewija się tam sporo ludzi... A. Tak, to prawda... To co studiujesz? // B. A myślałam, że twoje główne zajęcie to praca w kawiarni. I że prowadzisz ją razem z Clemence lub coś w tym stylu... +5 ♥ Już pięć minut patrzysz w próżnię i nic nie mówisz. A. To nic... Jedna dziewczyna z mojego roku zawsze wtrąca się w moje życie. // (dalszy dialog) B. Nie... to nic takiego. // ♥ Nie wygląda, żeby to było takie „nic”. Chyba coś cię niepokoi... Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? A. Nie ma sensu, naprawdę nic poważnego się nie stało. Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. // B. Jest taka dziewczyna, Yeleen. Chodzi ze mną na zajęcia... Zepsuła mi początek roku akademickiego po całości. +5 ♥ Ale to prawda. Ona ma po prostu taki charakter. A. Mógłbyś przestać jej cały czas bronić?! -5 (dalszy dialog) B. Tak sądzisz? Robię wszystko źle... // ♥ Jeśli wdam się w konflikt, to tylko pogorszy sprawę. To najbardziej dorosły sposób, żeby to załatwić. Nie sądzisz? A. Prosisz mnie tylko, żebym się uspokoiła i nie martwiła. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić! -5 B. To prawda... Nie chcę, żeby dla ciebie też poszło źle. +10 ♥ Dobra... Chcesz piwo? Dobrze by mi to zrobiło. A. Teraz? // (nie płacisz za piwo) B. Z przyjemnością. // (płacisz 7 18px za piwo) ♥ Więc skoro znaleźliśmy perłę, to mamy zamiar ją zatrzymać. A. Perłę? Znaczy mnie? To chyba żart. Jestem królową niezdarności! +5 B. To prawda. Clemence powinna nauczyć się kontrolować swoje zachowanie. C. Och... Dziękuję za komplement. -5 ♥ Nie, ale skąd znasz jego imię? A. Jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół się w nim zadurzył. // (-10 Alexy) B. (Alexy'emu nie spodobałoby się, że rozpowiadam na prawo i lewo, że się w kimś zakochał... Zwłaszcza, że Hyun mógłby powiedzieć o tym Morganowi...) // ♥ Och, nie martw się, nie przeszkadzasz mi, zaraz kończę. Clemence pewnie za chwilę przyjdzie mnie zastąpić. A. Mam wrażenie, że jesteś tu cały czas, a przecież jeszcze studiujesz, tak jak ja. // (dalszy dialog) B. Aha, spoko. No to poczekam aż skończysz sprzątać, naprawdę nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w trakcie pracy. -10 ♥ Tak, to prawda. Ja też mam takie wrażenie. Potrzebuję pieniędzy, więc powiedziałem Clemence, że chcę pracować jak najczęściej. A. Masz jakieś kłopoty finansowe? -5 B. Nie mogłabym spędzać tutaj tyle czasu. Do tego jeszcze zajęcia. Zwariowałabym. +10 ♥ Domyślam się. A. Może Morgan też miałby ochotę przyjść? -5 B. Jeśli chcesz kogoś zaprosić, to śmiało. Im nas więcej, tym lepsza zabawa. +5 ♥ ... A. A może zrobilibyśmy imprezę tutaj? -5 (dalszy dialog) B. A może w twoim pokoju w akademiku? // ♥ Nie jestem pewien, czy Clemence się to spodoba. Pracujesz tutaj krótko i nie wiem, czy wyraziłaby zgodę. A. Nie musimy jej mówić... +5 B. Racja, poza tym nie miałabym odwagi jej poprosić. // ♥ Nie chciałabyś, żebyśmy poszli razem? A. Och. Z przyjemnością! // B. Nie, przykro mi, jeszcze nie wiem, co będę wtedy robić... // ♥ Nigdy nie skłamałem. A. (Podniosłam kieliszek do ust. Nie pamiętam, abym kiedykolwiek skłamała.) // B. (Zostawiłam kieliszek przed sobą. Zdarzyło mi się to nieraz.) // ♥ Alexy: Nawet o panu Zaidi? A. Muszę przyznać, że... -5 (dalszy dialog) B. Nie. Szczerze. Jest mi zupełnie obojętny. // ♥ Też muszę przyznać, że ma pewien urok. Ale to wygląda jakby Eric Northman pojawił się na kampusie. A. Haha, oglądasz Czystą Krew, Hyun? // B. Jaki Eric? //? (-5 Rozalia) ♥ Będę tu, gdy wrócisz. A. Mam nadzieję. +5 B. Bawcie się sami, zaraz wrócę. ♥ A. (Poszłam w ślady Rozalii i Hyuna, i też wstałam.) +5 B. (Ja dalej siedziałam. Nie miałam zbytnio ochoty tańczyć.) -5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ A. (Wzięłam mały łyk.) // B. (Odstawiłam tylko kieliszek, nie pijąc nic. Bezwiednie spojrzałam na Hyuna.) +5 (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 4 ♥ W porządku... Zregenerowałaś się już po imprezie? A. To chyba ja powinnam cię o to zapytać? +5 B. Tak, spoko. To była zdecydowanie za krótka impreza. // C. Tak. Nie wynudziłeś się za bardzo? // ♥ A. Nic? Jak mniemam, nie przychodzisz tam, żeby przechadzać się między regałami i patrzeć na półki. // B. Rozumiem... Miło jest mieć chwilę dla siebie, bez słuchania hałasu otoczenia. // C. Co tam chowasz w tej torbie? +5 ♥ Tak... Powiedzmy, że przechodziłem obok budynku wydziału sztuki i powiedziałem sobie, że przy odrobinie szczęścia cię spotkam. To zawsze jest bardziej sympatyczne niż SMS. A. To miło, że przyszedłeś aż tutaj. //? B. Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? +5 ♥ Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że wieczorem mogę przyjść po ciebie do akademika... Nie chcę, żebyś szła sama. A. Dziękuję, Hyun, to bardzo troskliwe z twojej strony. // B. Jesteś pewien? Nie martw się, wiem, że Alexy i Roza też tam idą, więc równie dobrze mogę przyjść z nimi. ♥ Teraz przynajmniej już wiem, że potykasz się nie tylko w kawiarni. Ty po prostu masz to w genach. A. Haha, można tak powiedzieć. // B. Albo to ty tak działasz i zawsze, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu, ściągasz na mnie nieszczęścia. // lub +5 ♥ Bardzo lubię twoich znajomych. Ostatnią imprezę wspominam bardzo miło. Dlatego naprawdę: wybierz sama. A. OK, chodźmy do niej. B. To miłe, ale powiedziałam, że spędzam wieczór z tobą, więc to ty jesteś moim priorytetem. +5 ♥ A. Bardzo mi się podobało. +5 B. Było nieźle... Ale to nie moje klimaty muzyczne. ♥ Wiedziałem, że będziemy mieć problem, żeby się odnaleźć. A. Tak, szukałam cię bardzo długo... Ciężko się znaleźć w tym tłumie. -10 B. Wiesz, spotkałam... znajomego z liceum i zagadałam się z nim, nawet nie wiem, kiedy ten czas zleciał. // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Chcesz, żebyśmy wrócili? A. Tak... Wracajmy. B. (Może wrócę, żeby sprawdzić, czy Kastiel jeszcze tam jest... Nie skończyliśmy naszej rozmowy.) // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 5 ♥ „Cześć, wiem, że będziesz dzisiaj sama w kawiarni. Naprawdę przepraszam, że nakładam na ciebie taką odpowiedzialność, ale mam gorączkę i nie jestem w stanie wstać z łóżka. Pamiętaj jednak, że jeśli miałabyś jakikolwiek, najmniejszy problem, to zawsze możesz napisać mi SMS-a. Odpowiem.” A. (Jest naprawdę uroczy!) +5 B. (Jest trochę nadgorliwy.) // ♥ A. (Miło, jest naprawdę zapobiegliwy.) // B. (Jest trochę zbyt nadgorliwy...) // ♥ Wziąłem coś na obniżenie gorączki, więc będzie dobrze. A. Ty chyba jesteś niepoważny... Powinieneś wrócić do domu i odpoczywać! +5 B. Nie wierzysz we mnie? Wiesz, radzę sobie... -5 ♥ A. Ne rozumiem! Rano wszystko działało jak trzeba! Co ty zrobiłeś? +5 B. A niech to! I jak ja sobie teraz poradzę po południu! // ♥ ... Chciałem tylko wyczyścić ekspres i potknąłem się... Wpadając jednocześnie na ekspres... A. Nic ci się nie stało? +5 lub // B. Ojejku, skoro nie mam już działającego ekspresu do kawy, to znam kogoś, kto powie mi, co o mnie myśli. -5 ♥ Trzymaj swój... Nie nosisz go. A. Tak... Zupełnie zapomniałam! // B. Przyznaję, że dziś rano nie miałam ochoty go zakładać. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ A. Nie powiesz jej, prawda? -10 B. Wiem, nie powinnam... Ma kolory i logo kafejki... Nałożę go w przyszłym tygodniu. +5 ♥ Zwykle tyle sprzedajemy przez cały tydzień! Musiała się pomylić.' A. Nie sądzę, by się pomyliła, o nie... Ona doskonale wiedziała, co robi. +5 B. Być może... // ♥ Zaraz mi przejdzie... A. Jesteś chory, nie powinieneś był dzisiaj przychodzić, przecież ci mówiłam! -5 B. Chciałabym zrobić coś, żeby ci pomóc. Nie możesz tu zostać w takim stanie. Mam zadzwonić po pogotowie? // C. Hyun, wracaj do domu i odpocznij! +5 lub // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Tak, z pewnością masz rację, ale... Nie chciałem, żebyś była dzisiaj sama... Chciałem ci pomóc. A. Hyun... Zbytnio się przejmujesz. Jeśli będę potrzebować twojej pomocy, poproszę cię o nią. Ale dzisiaj musisz zatroszczyć się o siebie. +5 B. To bardzo miłe, ale poradzę sobie sama. // C. Nie prosiłam cię o pomoc, Hyun... Lepiej będzie jak pójdziesz odpocząć. -10 ♥ Apteka jest za rogiem, ale nie mają tam tych leków. To nic poważnego. A. (Próbowałam sprawdzić, czy ma temperaturę, kładąc mu rękę na czole.) // (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Wstałam, żeby zobaczyć, czy za barem nie znajdę czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc.) // Odcinek 6 ♥ Dzień dobry, proszę pa... A. Co ty tu robisz? Nie jesteś już chory? -5 B. To nie tak jak myślisz! // (-5 Rayan) C. Wszystko w porządku? // ♥ A. Ale już ktoś inny zdążył mi pomóc. -5 B. Poradziłam sobie dzięki pomocy pana Zaidi. +5 C. Przyznaję, że to nie takie łatwe. Nie wiem, jak ty sobie dajesz radę, kiedy jesteś sam w kawiarni. Zamknięcie zajmuje dużo czasu. // ♥ A. To jeden z moich nauczycieli, nie zrobiłam nic złego. -5 B. A ja go lubię, to jeden z moich najfajniejszych nauczycieli. +5 C. Dlaczego? // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Wydawaliście się być blisko... A. Nie jesteśmy, to tylko mój nauczyciel... // B. Jesteś... zazdrosny? -5 ♥ A. Szczerze mówiąc, to do kawiarni przyszła moja koleżanka... I trochę mi pomogła. +5 B. Tak, teraz już sobie radzę! Mogę przejąć kawiarnię, kiedy tylko chcesz! // ♥ Clemence... Tak, wiem... Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tak w stosunku do ciebie zachowuje. A. Serio? Nie przychodzi ci do głowy nawet najmniejszy powód? +10 (dalszy dialog) B. Nieważne, postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować. // ♥ A. Nie mogę jednak uwierzyć, że do tej pory nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy... // B. Swoją drogą, mogę ją zrozumieć... +5 ♥ Zobacz. To moja mama, a to mój tata. Po lewej - moja druga młodsza siostra, ta z tą miną to Iseul, a z tyłu babcia i moja inna siostra... A. Muszą mocno za tobą tęsknić. +5 B. Hahaha, to słodkie. // C. Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że wciąż jeszcze nie zadzwoniłam do mojej rodzinki, żeby powiedzieć im, co u mnie... -5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Tak, ale ma się tylko jedną rodzinę... Więc troszczę się o nich. Wielu moich znajomych nie są tak blisko ze swoimi rodzicami jak ja. To może wydawać się dziwne... Ale oni są dla mnie wszystkim. A. To co właśnie powiedziałeś było naprawdę urocze. // B. Przyznaję, że osobiście, naprawdę nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby opuścić "gniazdo" i żyć na kampusie. -5 ♥ A. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałabym ich poznać... -10 B. Z miłą chęcią poznam twoją rodzinę! +5 C. Sprawiają wrażenie uroczych, to fakt. // ♥ Mimo, że na nic się to nie zdało. A. Liczą się intencje. -10 B. Gdybyś mógł zatrzymać dla siebie fakt, że pan Zaidi przyszedł tutaj, to byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna... -10 C. Zdało się na to, żebyś odzyskał siły. Zobacz, wcale nie wyglądasz już na chorego. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ To prawda. Jesteś skuteczniejsza niż wszystkie moje antybiotyki. A. Chyba powinieneś trzymać mnie w szafie na wszelki wypadek. +10 B. Następnym razem nie idź nawet do lekarza, tylko przyjdź bezpośrednio do mnie. // ♥ A. Co to za historia?! Idę się z nim natychmiast zobaczyć. Nie wierzę! // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Hyunem B. Co dokładnie wam naopowiadał? // ♥ A. (Napisałam: „Masz dzisiaj czas? Musimy porozmawiać.”) // B. (Napisałam: „Powiedziałeś Alexy'emu i Morganowi, że coś się wydarzyło między mną a moim profesorem od historii sztuki?!”) -10 ♥ A. A więc ja i pan Zaidi obściskujemy się na ulicy? -10 B. Co powiedziałeś Alexy'emu i Morganowi? -5 C. Myślałam, że cię to nie obchodzi. // ♥ Posłuchaj, ja... To prawda, że kiedy was zobaczyłem, dziwnie się poczułem. I mam skłonność do słuchania swojej intuicji. Ale nie powiedziałem nic, czego bym nie widział. Po prostu przedstawiłem fakty. A. Dlaczego rozmawiałeś o tym z Alexym i Morganem? -5 B. I co ci podpowiedziała twoja intuicja? +5 C. Myślisz, że to twoja sprawa? // ♥ Wiem. A ja ci mówię, że czułem, że to było coś więcej. Naprawdę miałem wrażenie, że przerywam jakiś... intymny moment. Powiedz mi wprost... Czy on ci się podoba? A. Dlaczego tak ci zależy, żeby to wiedzieć? // B. Nie! To mój wykładowca, ok? // (ILUSTRACJA) C. Być może. Czy jest w tym coś złego? -5 Odcinek 7 ♥ A niech to, zapomniałem kąpielówek. Nie sądziłem, że będzie tak ciepło. A. Hyun? Wszyscy o tym gadali na uczelni! -5 B. Łiiiiiiiiii! Hyun! +5 ♥ Oni są naprawdę dla siebie stworzeni. A. Nie przeszkadza ci, że Alexy ciągle przesiaduje z Morganem w waszym pokoju? // B. To prawda, a to trochę dzięki mnie! // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Tak, wierzę, że wszyscy mamy bratnią duszę, która na nas gdzieś czeka... A. Naprawdę? A skąd wiesz, że ją spotkałeś? +5 B. Lubię takie bajki. -5 ♥ A więc nie znasz radości z posiadania małych sióstr, które inwigilują twoje życie bez żadnych zahamowań? Chyba coś cię ominęło! A. Haha, aż boję się pomyśleć! // lub +5 B. Szczerze mówiąc, mam od tego Rozalię. -5 ♥ Moje siostry to istne wariatki. Zadały mi już chyba z milion pytań na twój temat! A. A skąd wiedzą, że w ogóle istnieję? // (dalszy dialog) B. O co cię wypytywały? -5 ♥ Ech, cóż, po prostu powiedziałem rodzince, że mam nową koleżankę w pracy i... Ja... A. Rodzince? Rozmawiasz o mnie ze swoją rodziną? -5 B. Naprawdę wszystkim się z nimi dzielisz... +5 ♥ Tyle, o ile... Ale nigdy nie odmówię imprezy w gronie znajomych. A. Chyba zaczynam cię poznawać. Wiem, że chociaż wydajesz się na pierwszy rzut oka nieśmiały, to tak naprawdę w głębi ducha jesteś imprezowym lwem! // B. Zauważyłam, że umiesz docenić dobrą imprezę już podczas naszej pierwszej imprezy w moim pokoju. -5 ♥ Priya: Jak można byłoby to zapomnieć! A. Nie nabijaj się! // (+5 Priya) B. Gdyby nie ona, na pewno oblałabym okres próbny. // C. Gdyby jednak można było, to bardzo bym prosiła. -5 (-5 Priya) ♥ Morgan: Hyun nie chce tańczyć, bo rzekomo ma dwie lewe nogi. Mówi, że wszyscy będą się z niego wyśmiewać. A. Nikt na ciebie nie patrzy. -5 B. Ja też nie jestem najlepszą tancerką, jeśli cię to pocieszy. // C. Nie możecie mu dać chociaż chwili spokoju? +5 Odcinek 8 ♥ Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę... W każdym razie nie zamierzam sobie na to pozwolić. A. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odważyła się tobie sprzeciwić! -5 B. Dobrze, że zareagowałeś, to nie jest normalne. // C. Dziękuję ci, że mnie wsparłeś w konfrontacji z nią. +5 ♥ A. Nie… Przykro mi, Clemence, ale nie jestem dyspozycyjna w tym tygodniu. +5 B. (Nie chcę, żeby obróciło się to przeciwko mnie. Mogę się postarać.) Tak, zorganizuję się i będę mogła przychodzić w tym tygodniu. -5 (+5 Clemence) C. Potrzebuję jeszcze czasu, by to przemyśleć. // (-5 Clemence) ♥ A. (Ale nie czuję się wystarczająco swobodnie, żeby porozmawiać o tym z Priyą... Wiem, co mi powie... W-wolałabym porozmawiać o tym z kimś bezstronnym... Hyun proponował, że mnie wysłucha, pójdę do niego.) +5 (możliwa ilustracja) B. Priya, przytrafiło mi się to samo... Zaatakował mnie ten sam typ. // (+10 Priya) ♥ Do wyjaśnienia zostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia... A mianowicie zachowanie Nataniela. Moim zdaniem, powinien podjąć działanie już dawno temu. A. Myślę, że nie wiemy wszystkiego... Skoro nie podjął działania, to z pewnością ma ku temu dobry powód. +5 B. Liczę na wyjaśnienia następnym razem, gdy go zobaczę. Mam dość akceptowania tak łatwo tych wszystkich tajemnic. // C. Tak, nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. // ♥ Zajmę się nią... A. Będziesz miał z mojego powodu problemy. Nie chcę, żebyś stracił pracę. +5 B. Jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczna, Hyun... // ♥ Nataniel: Spokojnie, kelnerze, nie jesteś z nią na randce, więc nie przeszkadzam w niczym poważnym. Pożyczam ją tylko na kilka minut, nie martw się. A. Nie zwracaj się do niego w ten sposób! // (-5 Nataniel) B. Tak, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. // C. Daj spokój, Hyun... Porozmawiam z nim i wracam. -5 Odcinek 9 ♥ Po prostu uświadomiłem jej, że jej zachowanie nie jest godne menedżerki. Nie traktuje swoich pracowników na równi, nigdy cię nie docenia, a co gorsza, poniża cię... A jeżeli o mnie chodzi, no... A. Jak to, "no"? Clemence jest dla ciebie raczej miła. +5 B. I co się potem stało? // C. Może nie powinieneś był mówić w moim imieniu. -5 ♥ Tak, dziękuję. Zastanawiałem się... Myślę, że jeżeli ty zgadzasz się na organizację imprezy, to ja też. Spotkam się z rodziną za dwa tygodnie... A. Jesteś pewien? To nie będzie zbyt długo? Wiem jakie to dla ciebie ważne. +5 B. Ja też miałam zamiar się zgodzić! // ♥ Nie zajmie mi to dużo czasu. Ja... Uważam, że zorganizowałaś genialną imprezę. Byłaś oszałamiająca. I twój strój... Ty... Jestem pod wrażeniem. A. To dlatego tu przyszedłeś? Aby pogratulować mi wieczoru? B. Dziękuję, Hyun... To bardzo miłe... // C. Bez twojej pomocy by mi się to nie udało. // ♥ Błagam cię, powiedz coś. A. Ty też mi się podobasz! // (dodatkowy dialog) B. Posłuchaj, Hyun... Ja... Wiem. Wiem, co wydarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem... Z panem Zaidi. // C. Hyun... Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był w dobrym nastroju... Jesteś pewien, że właśnie to przyszedłeś mi powiedzieć? // ♥ Poczekaj... Co ja robię... Słuchaj, nie mogę... Przepraszam. Myślę, że muszę się upewnić. Coś się wydarzyło... On... A. Co się wydarzyło? // B. Wiem. ♥ Nie wiem, co robić! Waham się, czy nie opuścić miasta! Wyobraź sobie co się stanie, gdy go spotkam! A. Poczekaj, Hyun, takie rzeczy nie dzieją się w ten sposób... Można by powiedzieć, że to się wydarzyło wbrew twojej woli, ale do całowania potrzeba dwóch osób. Czy on ci się podoba? // B. Dlaczego chcesz opuścić miasto? Pocałowaliście się, to się zdarza! Zostawmy to za sobą. // C. A-Ale... Podobają ci się mężczyźni? ♥ Chciałbym móc odprowadzić cię pod drzwi twojego pokoju, dotknąć twojej dłoni w czasie drogi i w końcu za nią złapać, objąć cię ramieniem, aby nie było ci zimno, wziąć cię w ramiona i powiedzieć ci, co czuję... Ale nic się nie wydarzyło tak, jak planowałem. A. Hyun... Wyglądasz na zagubionego. // B. Ale wolałeś pocałować Rayana. Ta deklaracja jest już nieważna, Hyun. // C. Ja czuję to samo... ♥ Nie, tego nie powiedziałem... Wydaję mi się, że słowo, którego użyłeś i które pasuje do sytuacji to "nieoczekiwane". To było niespodziewane... To z pewnością dlatego nie wiem, co myśleć. A. Słuchajcie, czuję się niezręcznie. Wolę stąd wyjść... Zostawiam was tutaj, żebyście porozmawiali. Przynajmniej będziecie mieć spokój. B. (Stałam w ciszy czekając na odpowiedź wykładowcy/Rayana.) (możliwa ilustracja) ♥ A. Niczego nie jesteś mi winien, nie jesteśmy razem. Ale nie mogę. (Odepchnęłam jego dłoń. Wzięłam z łózka mój telefon i wybiegłam z pokoju.) B. (Podeszłam bliżej i pocałowałam go w policzek.) (możliwa ilustracja) Odcinek 10 ♥ Potem, gdy wieczór przebiegł zgodnie z planem, nie widziałem sensu, żeby dłużej zostawać. A. Szkoda, mogliśmy zakończyć ten wieczór razem. +5 B. Widziałam jak podczas wieczoru rozmawiałeś z panem Zaidi, byłam zaskoczona. -5 C. Tak, całkowicie rozumiem. To jest mniej przyjazna strona tego środowiska. Można natknąć się na bardzo ciekawych ludzi, jak również na osoby, które będą debatowały przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. To może być wyczerpujące. // ♥ Teraz znasz już wszystko na wylot! A. Tak! Dam radę. Pamiętam nawet kod do alarmu, 28N1. +5 B. Tak, teraz jestem już profesjonalistką. Pamiętam nawet kod do alarmu, 29N1! -5 C. Tak! Nie powinno być problemów! // ♥ Chciałem zrobić ci przyjemność. A. Marynarka, kolacja, dekoracje, Hyun... To zbyt wiele. Mieliśmy się tylko spotkać... Myślałam, że gdzieś wyjdziemy. B. Zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie? To... Dziękuję, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nie byłam na to gotowa. +5 C. To super! A co jemy?! ♥ Dlatego popchnął mnie na inną ścieżkę, będąc przekonanym, że gdzie indziej będę szczęśliwszy. A. Uważam, że to przesada... Powinien był pozwolić ci robić to, co kochasz. B. Ale... Mimo wszystko podoba ci się na mediach i komunikacji? // lub +5 C. To pewnie nie było oczywiste dla twojego ojca. +5 ♥ A. Przecież nie będziemy tutaj tańczyć sami we dwoje! B. (Chwyciłam jego dłoń. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie na środek pokoju.) +5 Odcinek 11 ♥ U mnie dobrze, super. A ty... Ty co robisz? A. Wracałam właśnie do pokoju. Dlaczego pytasz? -5 B. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? C. W sobotę było naprawdę niesamowicie... Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. // lub +5 ♥ W tym tygodniu nie będzie mnie w kawiarni. Moja ciotka obchodzi 60. urodziny i organizujemy wielkie świętowanie. A. Ja też nie pracuję w tym tygodniu. Z harmonogramu, który Clemence wysłała mi mailem wynika, że nie wpisała mnie wcale w grafik. // lub +5 B. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? Mam wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. C. Zobaczymy się niedługo? // lub +5 ♥ A. (Może powinnam wysłać mu sms-a...) // lub +5 B. (Miał zaraz wyjeżdżać, może to nie był moment, aby z nim porozmawiać. Poczekam, aż wróci i wtedy zobaczymy.) // ♥ Za każdym razem mój puls dziwnie przyspiesza, nie kontroluję tego, co mówię... Spanikowałem. A. Ja też się tak czuję, gdy cię widzę. // lub +5 B. To mnie pociesza... Tak bardzo się bałam, że żałujesz tego, co wydarzyło się w ostatnią sobotę. C. Nie musisz panikować, gdy mnie widzisz, to ja. ♥ A. Przykro mi, że myślałam, że zmieniłeś zdanie co do ostatniej soboty... Między brakiem wiadomości i całą resztą, zaczęłam wątpić... B. Naprawdę się cieszę, że wróciłeś wcześniej, aby się ze mną zobaczyć, dziękuję. // lub +5 C. Opuściłeś rodzinę, aby się ze mną spotkać. To musiała być poważna decyzja. // lub +5 ♥ Może mógłbym tutaj spać. A. Tak... Byłoby wspaniale. // lub +5 B. Naprawdę spać? Albo... // lub +5 C. Możesz tutaj zostać, nie przeszkadza mi to. Odcinek 12 ♥ Tak, muszę już iść i nie chciałem, żebyś myślała, że wymykam się bez słowa. Wolałem cię obudzić, żeby ci to powiedzieć. A. Hmmm, trzeba było dać mi spać. Zazwyczaj długie spanie w sobotę to świętość. B. Dobrze zrobiłeś, inaczej zadawałabym sobie pytania. C. Naprawdę musisz już iść? // lub +5 ♥ To nie wiem, jak jakikolwiek związek może przetrwać w otaczającym nas świecie. A. Doświadczenie nie jest takie samo dla wszystkich. Twoi rodzice dokonali takiego wyboru, ale to nie znaczy, że ty nigdy nie poznasz miłości, tej prawdziwej! -5 B. Nigdy nie jest łatwo zaakceptować, że rodzice się rozwodzą, bez względu na wiek dzieci. To normalne, że jest ci z tym ciężko, Hyun... // ♥ Musisz uważać, że to śmieszne? Dla większości osób rozwody, to norma. A. Uważam, że po prostu jesteś zbyt empatyczny. -5 B. Trochę! Ale musisz się do tego zdystansować. To przejdzie. // C. Nie, wcale. +5 ♥ I nie chcę, żeby to się skończyło. Nie. Przyszedłem, żeby ci to powiedzieć. A. Posłuchaj, ja... Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, nie ma na to dobrego sposobu. Ale chcę być szczera. Coś się wydarzyło ostatniej nocy... -25 B. Też tego chcę. Chcę, żeby to trwało. Myślałam o ostatniej sobocie przez cały tydzień... Martwiłam się nie mając od ciebie wieści. -35 Odcinek 13 ♥ A. Lepiej się czujesz? // lub +5 B. A tak przy okazji... Twoi rodzice mają się lepiej? Rozmawiałeś z nimi już? // lub +5 ♥ A. Cieszę się, że miałam okazję cię dzisiaj zobaczyć. To był długi tydzień, gdy się nie widzieliśmy. // lub +5 B. A tak przy okazji... Twoi rodzice mają się lepiej? Rozmawiałeś z nimi już? ♥ Czekałem na to cały tydzień... A. Nie udało nam się spotkać, a dzieli nas tylko jedno piętro. B. Najtrudniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, gdy widzimy się w kawiarni. // lub +5 Odcinek 14 ♥ Nie chciałem, żebyś czuła się zobligowana, by to zrobić. A. Nie, po prostu miałam ochotę to zrobić. +5 B. Mogłam albo powiedzieć, albo dać się napastować Alexy'emu pytaniami przez cały czas. -5 Odcinek 15 ♥ Nie wiem... To znaczy, tak... ale nie spodziewałem się, że Kastiel się pojawi... A. Też nie wiedziałam, że tam będzie. // lub +5 B. Mimo to ukryłeś, że byłeś zirytowany... Rozmawiałeś z nim kilka razy. Odcinek 16 ♥ Mogłaś mnie uprzedzić zanim sobie poszłaś... Mogłem pójść razem z tobą, pomóc w razie potrzeby, zareagować, sam nie wiem. A. Niekoniecznie kogoś potrzebuję, aby się chronić... B. Wiem, zareagowałam pod wpływem impulsu... // lub +5 ♥ Dasz radę zasnąć...? A. Wolałabym dzielić twoją pościel... // lub +5 B. Tak... Chciałabym, aby ten dzień już się po prostu skończył. // lub +5 ♥ Nie chcę cię powstrzymywać przed korzystaniem z twojego popołudnia. A. Popołudnie bez ciebie to stracone popołudnie! // lub +5 B. I tak nie miałam nic innego w planach. ♥ A. Hahaha, chcesz, żebym przyniosła ci inną parę butów? // lub +5 B. Nawet nie wiem, jak udało ci się to zrobić. ♥ A. Słuchaj, Hyun... Otrzymałeś powiadomienie. Wiadomość. To... O co chodzi? // lub +5 B. W-Wolę parę z czarnymi sznurówkami... -5 ♥ Och! J-Ja... Dobrze, muszę pójść po zaslipy... ZAKUPY! Zakupy! A. Haha, Hyun, to tylko bielizna! +5 B. Okej! Nie ma problemu! // ♥ A. (Dobrze wiem, co ma na myśli... Ale to nie jest dobry wieczór... Wolałabym poczekać.) B. O czym myślisz...? // (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 17 ♥ Ale nie wiem... Też pójdę na jakiś staż... A. Na przykład, powinieneś zająć się komunikacją dla... sieci restauracji! +5 B. I... Zająć się komunikacją dla zespołu muzycznego? Może Crowstorm byłby tym zainteresowany! Nie chciałbyś tego zrobić? // C. Jestem przekonana, że coś znajdziesz... To pewne, że zdecydowana większość osób jest w takiej samej sytuacji jak my, nie wiedzą, co dalej. -5 ♥ Dalej mam problem, aby dokończyć zakończenie... Zostały mi z dwa zdania do napisania, ale nie mogę przez to przebrnąć. A. Najlepiej nabrać dystansu! Weź dziesięć głębokich wdechów, to pomaga. +5 B. Powodzenia, jestem pewna, że ci się uda! // C. Nie skończyłeś jeszcze pisać pracy magisterskiej? Trzeba było mi powiedzieć, już wcześniej bym cię zastąpiła! -5 ♥ A. ...Ale nie wiem jak moglibyśmy jej pomóc... Jeśli policja nie mogła pomóc Natowi, nam nie pójdzie lepiej... B. Martwię się o nią... I o Nata też... Jestem przekonana, że powinien był powiedzieć policji od razu po tym jak został zaatakowany. // ♥ To zabawne. A. Co byś pomyślał... gdybym postanowiła cię im przedstawić? // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. Osobiście myślę, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie na zapoznanie... Odcinek 18 ♥ Nie mam nic przeciwko, w każdym razie, nie jesteś zobowiązana przedstawiać mnie jako swojego chłopaka. A. Fakt, wciąż mam czas o tym pomyśleć. B. Poznałbyś ich tak czy inaczej. -10 C. Tak, jestem gotowa oficjalnie cię im przedstawić. W każdym razie, jeśli pojedziemy razem na wakacje tego lata, będą chcieli się upewnić, że jestem w dobrych rękach. +5 lub // ♥ Nigdy nie wiadomo! Wolę, żeby nikomu niczego nie brakowało. A. Jesteś zbyt zapobiegawczy. B. Tak, ale mamy już trzy tace ciasteczek, dwa ciasta, dziewięć tac przystawek, tabbouleh i sałatkę ryżową. +5 Odcinek 19 ♥ Och, prawda, to twój ostatni dzień w pracy! A. Trudno uwierzyć, co? Po tych wszystkich niefajnych przygodach, które tutaj nas spotkały. +5 B. Będzie mi chyba trochę brakować tego miejsca... // lub +5 C. Cieszę się, że wreszcie kończę tę studencką fuchę... -5 ♥ Przestań. Za każdym razem kiedy o tym myślę, żołądek mi się skręca. A. Nie wygłupiaj się... Jestem pewna, że cię pokochali! B. Gdybyś pozwolił mi mówić, sprawy mogłyby potoczyć się inaczej, hahaha! C. Pierwsze spotkanie z naszymi teściami było legendarne dla nas obu. Myślę, że to całkiem urocze! // lub +5 ♥ "Wcześnie rano", o jedenastej? Mój boże, zbyt szybko nabierasz złe nawyki. A. Idź pod prysznic pierwszy, potrzebuję więcej czasu, żeby się obudzić. B. Czy pod tym prysznicem jest miejsce dla dwóch osób? // lub +5 ♥ Po prostu chciałem, żebyśmy zjedli w restauracji i poszli na drinka na mieście, zanim wrócilibyśmy cieszyć się moim wciąż pustym pokojem... A. Też chciałam zasugerować, żebyśmy poszli coś zjeść, tak będzie idealnie! // lub +5 B. Och... Myślałam, że trochę coś zmienimy... Chciałabym dziś uczcić tę okazję. ♥ A. Boję się, że cię stracę. // lub +5 B. Nie martwisz się, że... to nas rozdzieli? C. Nawet jeśli teraz czujemy, że możemy to przezwyciężyć, odległość jest próbą dla pary. -5 ♥ A. Ja też cię kocham... // B. Ja... ja... Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet